


Powerless

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: Evil Dead [4]
Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead (Movies), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Those horny trees from Evil Dead are back, and they've got the Yellow Dino Ranger, Kira. Can a retired Tommy Oliver and a retired Ash Williams save her in this final battle against the source of the quasi-deadite menace, ONE OF US?





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> This is not very accurate to the source material, obviously. Would be too difficult to do crossovers, otherwise.

Kira Ford, student, aspiring musician, and Power Ranger, cautiously enters the enormous greenhouse. It is completely dark save for an eerie gleen glow emanating from an unseen source. She can hear someone chanting, and she follows the sound. She finds a man dressed in red robes, both his arms raised, with his back to her. On a pulpit before him is an old book, bound in human flesh.

"I did it!", Kira ecstatically tells herself. "I found the Book of the Dead! I have to tell Dr. O."

"K-Kira," a voice from above startles her. "H-Help me."

Kira looks up and is shocked by what she sees. A young woman, completely naked save for a pair of socks and one shoe, is dangling on vines binding her wrists and ankles.

"Emma?!", Kira whispers, recognizing her classmate that has been missing for days.

"Please help me," Emma sobs.

"I will. I'll come back for you."

"No! No! Don't leave me!"

"Shhh! Be quiet."

"Kira!", the man in robes calls. "It appears I have wasted my time thinking of a clever way to lure you here."

"Professor Diaz?!", Kira nearly shouts in disbelief at the botany teacher. "You're the one behind all this?! How could you?!"

"How? Why, with the power of the Book of the Dead, of course."

"But why would you do this to Emma?! You're her teacher!"

"She's a tease. She's getting exactly what she deserves. And so will you."

The teacher abruptly cups Kira's breasts and squeezes them. The young girl gasps in horror. She pushes the hands off her, but Diaz grabs her shoulders, pulls her to him and roughly kisses her in the mouth! Kira's eyes widen in revulsion. The teacher wraps his right arm around his student's waist to keep her in place. His left hand crawls under her shirt. It cups a bare breast and squeezes harder than before. Kira shuts her eyes in pain and she squeals in his mouth. She shoves him with all her strength. But to her surprise, she is the one that gets pushed back.

"Ah, yes. A surprising bonus from using the book," Diaz explains. "Not only has it animated my precious plants, but consuming their fruit appears to have granted me much power."

"You call that power? I'll show you power," Kira hisses. "It's morphing time!"

She reaches for the Dino Morpher in her jacket pocket, but tendrils suddenly bind her wrists and ankles. They lift her off the ground and spread-eagle her in midair! The teacher steps forward and starts slowly moving his hands up her smooth thighs. His touch gives her goose bumps.

"Nice try," he mocks her, raising her skirt, ogling her underwear. "But I already know you're a Power Ranger."

"But how?!", she asks.

"Because I'm a genius. And speaking of secrets, let's take a good look at yours."

He easily rips Kira's panties off her! The girl's face reddens in embarrassment. The tendrils spread her legs wider to give their master a better view. Diaz smiles wickedly. He begins caressing her genitals with his fingertips, making the young woman flinch. In spite of her revulsion, the stimulation begins to get Kira wet, and the teacher abruptly pushes two of his fingers inside her. Kira shuts her eyes tight and clenches her teeth as she is brutally fingered.

Then she comes to a sudden realization that makes her want to slap herself in the forehead. She is not helpless. She is a rare Power Ranger that has a special ability even without morphing: a deafening Ptera Scream!

She uses this ability! But to her dismay, it comes out as a mere regular scream.

"W-What…?!", she begins to ask in confusion.

"Nice try again," Diaz laughs. "Those tendrils are slowly sapping your strength, effectively nullifying your Ptera scream. But if you wish, I'll give you something to scream about."

From behind the girl, another tendril slithers up her skirt. Kira feels its tip stroking her anus.

"H-Hey! What is that?!", she worriedly shrieks.

"My trees have always been my only friends," Diaz answers. "I will provide for them their every desire."

The tendril slowly forces its way inside the hapless girl, stretching her asshole, indeed making her scream.

#

"Jefe!", Pablo shouts breathlessly as he and Tommy rush across the street to the Ashy Slashy Hardware Store and Sex Emporium.

"Pablo!", Ash shouts back as he closes shop. "You didn't come to work today. You're fired!"

"Jefe, wait. This is important."

"I'm just kidding, little buddy. I could never fire you."

"Jefe, listen! This is Dr. Tommy Oliver."

"A doctor, eh?", Ash speaks to the other man. "Have you had any experience with hardware or sex toys?"

"I'm not applying for a job, Mr. Williams," Tommy tells him. "We have mutual enemies: the quasi-deadites."

"He knows where they came from," Pablo adds.

Ash quietly searches Tommy's eyes for a second to see if the younger man isn't just trying to prank him. Then he unlocks the front door and says, "You better come inside."

Tommy protests, "We don't have time-"

"These quasi-deadites have been a pain in my ass for over a month. I deserve a full explanation, so make time!"

#

"You must have known that I wanted you," Diaz tells Kira as he withdraws his fingers from her pussy, then moves the lapels of her yellow jacket aside, and pulls up her shirt to uncover her young, firm breasts. "The way I leer at you, bump against you in the halls, make every excuse to touch you. But you only have eyes for Dr. Oliver, don't you?"

"He'll make you pay for what you're doing to me," Kira angrily threatens him, even as the enchanted tree continues to sodomize her.

The teacher responds by roughly massaging her bare breasts. The student shuts her eyes tight and whimpers through clenched teeth. Her nipples harden in spite of herself, and Diaz tweaks them with his fingers. Kira turns her head away and bites down on her lower lip to stifle a moan. But the man takes her by the chin and makes her face him to give her another unwanted kiss to the lips. She can do nothing as his tongue slithers inside her mouth. Her taste, scent, beauty, and the feel of her soft skin drive Diaz mad with desire, and he hurriedly undoes his pants.

"Oh God, no," Kira squeaks fearfully at the sight of the throbbing cock. "Don't do this, Professor," she begs him. "It's the book. It's manipulating you somehow-"

"I assure you," he replies, placing a hand on her hip, as he uses his other hand to guide his shaft between her legs. "This is all me."

And Kira screams as he enters her.

#

"You wanna beer?", Ash asks.

"No. Thank you," Tommy impatiently answers.

"Suit yourself."

Ash opens a can of beer and takes a sip, as he takes a seat in his store's pantry.

"Dr. Oliver, tell him what you told me about the quasi-deadites," Pablo says.

"Gosh, where do I even begin?", Tommy asks.

"From how it all started."

"OK. Back when dinosaurs walked the Earth-"

"Whoa there, egghead," Ash interrupts. "Pablo meant how the quasi-deadite menace started. Not how everything started."

"I know. During the time of the dinosaurs, there was a war between the forces of an evil being named Rita and a group of heroic teenagers called Power Rangers. Billions of years later, Rita came back. And a new group of teenagers stood against her, of which I eventually became a part of. But not anymore. I've retired from that."

"So you're like the Knights of Sumaria."

"Yes, but more colorful. Anyway, long before I even met her, Rita decided to write the Necronomiqueen."

"Don't you mean the Necronomicon?"

"She loosely based it on the Necronomicon."

"Oh, so it's fan fiction."

"That could be why anyone brought back from the dead by the Necronomiqueen has a hatred of teenagers," Pablo suggests.

"The Necronomiqueen was lost for many years," Tommy continues. "But an archeologist friend of mine, Dr. Croft, found it during one of his expeditions. He bragged to all of our colleagues about it. A week later, he was found dead in his office, poisoned. The Necronomiqueen was nowhere to be found."

"Seems to me like one of your fellow nerds was the culprit," Ash says.

"That's what I thought, too. A student of mine, Kira Ford, is helping me investigate. She went to interview Professor Diaz earlier, but she hasn't been answering her phone since."

"She's gotta be in deep shit. Why are we wasting time sitting on our asses?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY! I would have gone after her already, but I needed to get you first."

"Why me?"

"You were mentioned in the Necronomiqueen. I wasn't sure you were real, until I saw your Ashy Slashy commercial on TV."

"So I'm the prophesied one in Rita's book, too."

"Yes. Well, except in that version, you're gay."

"Oh, then it's definitely fan fiction."

Ash walks behind a counter and presses a button hidden somewhere underneath the cash register. A secret panel on a wall opens revealing his arsenal. He takes his boomstick. Pablo takes a revolver.

"Well, Doc," Ash says. "Choose your poison."

Tommy takes a dagger.

"You're bringing a knife to a gunfight?", Ash asks. "Didn't you see the rocket launcher in the upper right?"

"I'm used to this weapon," Tommy answers.

"Doing what? Dissecting frogs?"

Tommy snarls at Pablo, "DOESN'T THIS ASSHOLE EVER FUCKING SHUT UP?!"

#

Kira wails, and tears stream down from her eyes as she is raped from front and behind.

'I'm being violated by a botanist and a plant,' she thinks. 'There's a sick joke here somewhere.'

But it isn't just the physical torment. It is also the humiliation, the helplessness, and the shame from her body's unwitting response to the arousal. Her nipples are incredibly hard. Her pussy is hot and sopping. And already she can fearfully feel the threat of an orgasm.

"S-Stop! Please stop right now!", she begs.

"This is better than even my wildest fantasy!", Diaz exclaims breathlessly as he begins thrusting harder.

Kira's warm and slippery hole seems to tighten around his shaft, further exciting him. The teacher wraps his arms around the girl's slim waist, and he presses his sweaty face against her naked bosom that he might thrust harder still.

Kira feels the tendril in her asshole grow thicker. It's motions intensify also, as if it is somehow psychically connected to the evil professor. The combined sexual assault is becoming too much for her to bear.

"NOOO…!", Kira screams.

Her toes curl. Her legs tremble. Her back archs. And she comes hard!

Diaz continues fucking her limp form, until he too moans and orgasms. He shoots his entire load inside her. Kira sobs quietly as she feels the warm, sticky fluid fill her.

#

"Well, this is awkward," Ash says of the silence as they drive to Diaz's greenhouse in his Delta.

"If we had left immediately, I could be telling you all about the Necronomiqueen right now instead of wasting time in your hardware store," Tommy grumbles.

They stop in front of the greenhouse. Ash opens the trunk then detaches his robotic hand.

"Whoa, what are you doing?", Tommy asks.

"I'm going to put on my demon killing chainsaw arm," Ash answers proudly. "It's gonna be awesome. You'll love it."

"You can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you're gonna need both hands to cover your ears."

#

The trio cautiously enter the dimly lit, glass-enclosed building. But when Tommy sees his student, weak, naked, and dangling on some vines, he worriedly yells, "Kira!" And he rushes towards her.

"Well, there goes the element of surprise," Ash mumbles.

Suddenly, thorny tendrils appear and bar Tommy's path. The retired Power Ranger is surprised but undaunted. He leaps and somersaults over the brambly barrier.

"I thought you said this guy was a doctor," Ash tells Pablo. "What is he a doctor of? Ninjutsu?"

Before Pablo can answer, a vine slithers across the ground and tightly coils around his leg. It pulls him down before yanking him upward, making him scream in fear! Ash raises his shotgun, but can't shoot the tendril because he might hit his friend. Then he sees a grotesque, almost human-like face on the trunk of a nearby tree, its twisted mouth laughing. Ash shoots this instead. The face explodes! A thick, sickly green, blood-like substance erupts from it. The tendril goes limp, dropping Pablo hard on the floor.

"Thanks, Jefe," Pablo says breathlessly. "That tree was gonna kill me!"

"No, it was just gonna rape you," Ash casually corrects him. "Trees raped my sister once."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"All trees wanna rape us, Pablo. If God hadn't made them inanimate, they'd be up everybody's asses."

"YOU MURDERED MY FRIEND!", Diaz growls, leaping down from a tree branch.

He backhands Pablo, sending the young man twirling in midair before crashing on the ground! Ash raises his boomstick at the botanist. But Diaz slaps the weapon upward. The shotgun fires at the ceiling instead, and both men are showered in shards of glass!

Tommy wraps an arm around Kira's waist, then uses the dagger to cut the tendrils binding and violating her.

"Kira!", he shouts. "Kira, wake up!"

The girl's eyes flutter open.

"Dr. O.," she speaks in an exhausted, throaty voice. "Take me away from here. Please."

"I will," he promises. "But I need you to use your Ptera Scream first."

She stares at him in disbelief. "What?! No! I can't. I don't have the power. I can't even stand on my own two feet."

"Kira, you have to. If you don't, Diaz kills us all."

With one hand, Diaz shoves his enemy back. Ash is catapulted, and his back is slammed hard against a tree trunk! As he falls, he loses hold of his boomstick. Kira attempts a Ptera Scream, but all she manages is a pitiful squeak, and she starts coughing after.

"OK, it's actually good that it didn't work because I hadn't covered my ears yet," Tommy says. "But I know you'll get it this time."

Kira looks up at him with pleading eyes. And in his face, she sees only his confidence in her. She nods reluctantly.

Tommy calls to the others, "Ash, Pablo, NOW!"

All three men cover their ears. Kira breathes in then unleashes a frightening Ptera Scream! Not a single pane in the enormous greenhouse is spared. Shards of glass shatter outward. Diaz howls in pain. He falls to his knees as blood oozes out of his ears.

When Kira is done, Ash picks up his boomstick, aims it at Diaz's head, and says, "Usually, this is the part where I say something witty. But you probably can't hear a single word I say." Then he squeezes the trigger, and the villain's entire head explodes!

Tommy embraces Kira and proudly whispers to her, "You did it. You saved us."

Kira just smiles in relief and rests her weary head on Tommy's shoulder.

#

A few days later, Ash is sitting on a rocking chair at the porch of his late father's house, enjoying a can of beer, when a black SUV pulls up. Its side window slides down revealing Tommy behind the wheel and Kira sitting next to him. Ash smiles and gets up to approach them.

"Hey, you guys," he greets them. "What's up, Doc? You didn't lose that Necronomicon fan fiction again, did you?"

"No," Tommy answers. "Like the original, the Necronomiqueen can't be destroyed, but it's somewhere safe."

"You sure you wanna hold onto that? The last egghead who had that bragged to all his buddies about it and got himself killed."

"Pablo tells me the last time you had the book of the dead, you read it while high on drugs and unleashed demons upon the Earth."

"OK. Enough with the dick measuring contest," Kira laughs. "Dr. O. and I are on our way to Krista Lake. We were passing by, and Emma wanted me to tell you how grateful she is."

"Who the hell's Emma?", Ash asks.

"She's the girl we rescued from the greenhouse."

"Oh, yea. The other naked girl."

Kira sighs angrily. "Yes. The other naked girl."

"Hey, where are my manners?"

"Where indeed."

"Come on in for a beer."

"No, thanks. I'm driving," Tommy answers. "And thanks again for helping me get the book back."

"Yea, sure. No problem. Take it easy."

Tommy gives him a polite nod. Kira smiles and waves. Then they drive off. Ash returns to his chair and takes a fresh can of beer from the cooler next to him. As he opens it, he looks up at the night sky and hopes that evil is truly done with him this time.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
